The garde normals life
by I'm Number Eleven
Summary: This story is where the garde are humans and they all go to a high school with the high school drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is a new story!**

Marina POV

I wake up. In a hospital. I realize I got into a car accident. I look around the room. There are a bunch of get well cards or gift baskets around me. I pick one of them up.

_Get well soon Mar!_

_Maren._

I smile. My best friend actually did this. I thought she would think it would be cheesy. The door opens a little. I see my younger cousin Ella.

"Marina! Your okay!" She says. I smile again and hug her.

"Hey Ella. How's Mom?" I ask her. She smiles.

"She got engaged!" Ella says. I think in curiousity who is it?

"Who is it?" I ask her. Her smile whipes away.

"Do you know Stanleys Dad?" She asks. By the name Stanley something is not right.

"Yes... why?" I ask her. She looks away.

"He asked her to marry him." She says. My eyes are widen. I am going to be Stanleys step sister?! The doctor comes in.

"Marina! Glad your awake. The accident just cause you to sprain your hand and got stiches on your head. But anyways you may go home!" He says. I smile and nod. When he walks out I look at Ella getting out of bed.

"Wanna help me bring this stuff home?" I ask her pointing at the get well baskets and cards. She smiles and nods.

When we get home I see Adel. She hugs me tightly.

"Marina! Thank god! Your okay!" She says. I pat her on the back. She smiles and lets me be exscused.

xxx

The next day I walk to school. With Ella by my side of course. That smart little girl. My schools goes from grade 7 to 11.

I see Maren running our way.

"Mar! Hows it going?" She asks me. I smile.

"Great! I'm glad I am back here." I say. She just smiles. When I see Stanley I feel like I wanna puke. Maren probably notices because she looks at him.

"Whats up?" She asks me. I just look at her.

"His dad proposed to my mom." I say. Her eyes widen just like mine did.

"Seriously! Your going to be a sister to the most popular and most rudest person in school!" She says. I nod. I start walking with her and Ella. When we walk past them I see Joseph. I blush a little. Maren just elbows me in the ribs.

"Ask him out." She says. I shake my head.

"No way. I am way to shy for that." I say. She just rolls her eyes and smiles.

In class its way different. There was desk changes and now I sit beside Maren and Joseph. So much for that. We have a new teacher ( I took that from Pretty little liars!) Should I DO A CROSSOVER? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!)

This is going to be a long year.

**Did you enjoy! And I am doing a crossover for Pretty little liars and Lorien Legacies. What if The garde and the gang tried to fight A and Setrakus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hERE IS Living a normal life chapter 2!**

**Joseph POV**

Marina came back to school today and when she walked passed me I blushed a little.

"C'mon, you like the nerd and not a cheerleader?" Stnley asks me. I look at him.

"Be nice to her. Plus your going to be her brother." I say. Stanley just rolls his eyes.

"Stupid Sandor." He mumbles. I laugh. He just rolls his eyes again.

I get in class and Marina sits right next to me. Oh great. Class doesn't start until 20 minutes and everyone is already here. I go to talk to John and Stanley. I start to stare at Marina.

"John, he's doing it again." Stanley says. John looks at him.

"Doing what? Staring at Mar?" John says. Stanley nods smiles and laughs.

"Imma go to talk to Mar, ask if she is okay." John says. I don't move.

John POV

I go to talk to Mar.

"Hey!" I say. Maren and Marina both look at me.

"Hi John." Maren says. Mar just smiles at me.

"Whats up?" She asks. I sit down.

"Nothing really. Stanley is making fun of Joseph so I got bored." I say. Mar just laughs quietly.

"Well, imam go back!" I say. They wave goodbye.

"Sandor called me." Stanleys says when I sit down.

"And?" I ask. He looks up on me.

"The wedding is this weekend." He says. I hear Joseph smirk.

Stanley POV

I start to walk home until I see Sandors car. I walk towards it and see Adel and Sandor.

"Stanley! Get Marina we will be waiting!" Says Sandor. I nod and go back to like the sidewalk. I see Marina with Ella and Maren. I grab both Ella and Marinas hand. They both turn around.

"Stanley?" Marina asks. I just roll my eyes.

"Our parents want us in the car." I say The both look at each other and walk with me. We all crawl into the car.

"Well? This will be the family! Mar, Ella. Pack your stuff. We are moving in with them." Adel says. Marina just sinks into her seat. When we get to there house we walk in. I go into Marina's Room. She has a bunch of stuff. We grab the boxes and start to pack up.

When we are done we bring the boxes downstairs. Wait... will we have to share a room? NO, we have seven rooms. Plus its a mansion I live in! When we get into my house Marina walks into her new room. I had to show it to her. She just grabs her boxes and closes her door. I walk into my room and shut the door.

"Living with neds..." I say.

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! So I was bored and I was on my iPad just listening to music and I thought that I can just go on fanfiction to update my story or stories! So here is chapter 3!"also go follow my Instagram account lorien_legacies_account! FOLLOW NOW! Jk but plz?**

Marina Pov

Him? Living with me? No, no, no! He is a popular and I'm a... Nerd! I walk over to his room but he open the door before I can knock.

"Don't tell anyone at school!" We both say at the same time. I blush a little. He just grins.

"Come in." He says. I walk into his room. Its huge, well... all the rooms are huge! Its a mansion! Gotta get used to it.

"So, why don't you want anyone to know at school?" I ask him, he just shrugs.

"Its weird, you?" He says. I look away.

"Don't want to be popular." I say. He just nods. I smile.

"Our secret?" I ask him. He smiles again.

"Our secret." He says. I walk out of his room. Maybe this wont be so bad.

xxx

I get up and get to school.

"Marina, need a ride to school?" asks Sandor. I look at him.

"No thanks, my friend and I walk with each other." I say. Lie, Maren is getting a drive. He smiles and nods. I walk out the door to see John and Joseph at the door.

"Marina?" Joseph asks. I smile like I did nothing. Then Stanley comes out and stops when he see's his friends.

"Stanley?" John asks. I hear Joseph laugh a little. But also frown a little.

"Were you too... you know... doing it?" John asks. I look at Stanley than back at John.

"Never, not in a million years!" I say, Stanley nods. Then Ella comes out the door. Secret blown.

"What's going on?" Joseph asks, I look at Stanley.

"Our parents are getting well married and my mom made us move in here and... were going to be... siblings." I say. John starts to laugh. I punch him playfully. Then Maren comes running our way.

"Thought you were getting a drive?" I ask her, she smirks.

"Lie." She says, I smile. I look back at Joseph. He is so cute. His curly brown hair in his face, emerald green eyes that sparkle. Its amazing. I snap back to reality and walk with Maren, leaving the boys and Ella behind. So much for crushes.

**Joseph POV**

Marina and Maren left, without anyone looking I look at Marina, She's beautiful. Her dark long hair getting blown by the wind, Her brown eyes sparkling. I feel a blush come up but I bring it down.

"So, I know you have a crush on my sister." Ella says walking towards me. I look down at her.

"Why would you think that?" I ask her. She just smiles.

"The way you look at her, anyone can guess in a second!" Ella says to me. I blush. She just grins.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret!" She says, I smile at her. Little girl with a long life to live. Wait until she is our age.

**Hope you enjoyed! This is one weird chapter maybe. Did I do Navrina moment or nah? Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for no update, I was at my cousins and there probably wont be an update tomorrow either depends if I have time. So here is your update!**

**Stanley POV**

Marina and I have been planning a trip to Florida just the two of us to get to know each other more. I book the flight while she packs our bags. Today is our last day at school for a couple of weeks. I go and hang out with Joseph and John as usual.

"Stan, where you going anyways?" Joseph ask me, I just grin.

"Florida, Miami." I say. John grins.

"Florida huh, so Family trip or only you?" John asks me, I laugh a little.

"Me and Marina." I say, I think I hear Joseph spit out his water.

"What?" He asks me, I say it again and he nods. When school finishes I drive Marina and I to the house and get out luggage. Marina brings all of it toi the car but keeps her bag in her hands. She told me it has her phone, Ipod, Ipad, headphones and more. When we get to the airport we do all that stuff and get on the plane. Marina got her bag and is grabbing her laptop. She plugs in her headphones and started to play music. I get my IPad and headphones and started to play 'Rain over me by Pitbull'. When I finished starting the music I played Subway surfer.

xxx

It started to become a little uncompfy on the plane, I decide to open the window and when I do I see there is no wing on the end. I start to freak out so I poke Marina. She takes out her headphones nd looks at me.

"Stanley, what now?" She asks me. She see's my fear llok on my face.

"The wing of the plane is gone! Were crashing!" I tell her. She gets a panic face. We take off our seatbelts and get our bags. She packed parachutes. We put them on and the attendite asks why we are up and we tell her. Right away she goes to tell the captin. We hear a huge crash and I see a bunch of dead people. I look out the window. I see the ground but were still in the air. The front of the plane comes off and now Marina is freaking out like theres no tomorrow. She grabs her bag that had all her electronics and is holding my hand. We fall to the ground, as in the plane ground and The end of the plane is off now. We finally land. There are not that many survivors. Marina is fine thank god... wait... wheres Marina?! I start to look around and I find her bag. Her phone is in there and I grab it. She has cell phone service! I call 911 and they answer.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, I am Stanley Worthington and I juts got in a plane crash with my sister, Now I cant find her and there is no sign of that many survivors." I say._

_"Where is your location?" He asks,_

_"I don't know!" I say and hang up. There gunna come._

xxx

The cops came and knew the location. From the call I did they located us from it. Marina still hasn't been found. There are lots of people panicking.

"Hey, I found someone!" I hear one of the cops yell. I run over to them to see a lying on the ground Marina. I run over to her.

"Do you know her sir?" One of the cops ask me.

"Yes, she will be my step sister." I say and they nod. I sit there beside her while they get something to bring her to the hospital. I get in the ambulance that they put Marina. Sandor is going to be pissed.

**Joseph POV**

I am watching the news with John at my house since nothing else is on.

_ Something Devastating has happened today. A plane that was going to Florida crashed. Less than 10 survivors. Three is in hospital, 1 staying in hospital with relative and rest is living there life. Survivors Sam Goode, Sarah Hart and Marina Sea in Hospital and Stanley Worthington in hospital waiting for Marina Sea to wake up. Next update at eleven o'clock!_

I turn off the tv and stare at John. He is probably shocked. Marina and Stanley Survived that a relief! Sam Goode and Sarah Hart, who are they? I get up and go to the door. John follows me and we get to the hospital.

"Who are you visiting?" says the lady at the desk. I stare at John.

"Marina Sea please." says John. She nods and lets us through. Please let Marina be okay!

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


End file.
